


Locked away

by MedicGeneRoe



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin BBC
Genre: Arthur (TV) - Freeform, Arthur - Freeform, F/M, Gwen/Morgana - Freeform, Hurt!Merlin, M/M, Magic Revealed, fem!merlin, good!Morgana, nice!Morgana, protective!knights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicGeneRoe/pseuds/MedicGeneRoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin an the knights are captured by Cenred's men. But Merlin is injured badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! I noticed a lack of Merlin/Mordred that have them as a happy couple so I decided to write one.

Chapter 1: captured

Merlin laughed as Gwaine and Elyan attempted to shove eachother off their horses. Riding side by side the men repeatedly shoved eachother. Gwaine looked as though he was about to fall off. Percival winked at her before sneaking up on his other side and pushing him off the horse. Everyone laughed as Gwaine hopped back onto his horse and caught up with them. Morgana and Gwen also accompanied them. Mordred smiled at her as they rode along side each-other and started the game Gwaine and Elyan had been playing a moment ago.merlin gave a rather hard shove and Mordred nearly fell off. "So that's you want to play it!" Mordred shouted. Merlin squeeled as he lifted her off of her horse and onto his. "Mordred!" She complained. He laughed and settled his arms around her waist. She gave up an leaned back. "Stop acting like children and stop corrupting my servant!" Arthur teased. "To tell you the truth my liege, I believe she was the one who corrupted me." Morgana laughed loudly as Gwen blushed at the comment.

Merlin yelled out a warning. "Bandits!!!" Mordred jumped off of his horse and engaged in the fight. A sword hit her side heavily but she gritted her teeth and called out a warning to Leon. "Merlin!" Morgana yelled andMerlin turned to see one of the men attempting to drag Gwen away. She charged forward and yanked Gwen onto the horse, kicking the man as she did so.

After several minutes of fighting they were over powered and tied up in the back of a wagon. Mordred hugged her when she was tossed in but pulled away when she winced. "What is it?" "It's nothing, just a scrape." Merlin swayed on her feet and Mordred helped her lay down. The wound was deep, obviously made by a jagged blade. "Damn it." Gwaine muttered as Gwen gasped and hid her face in Morgana's shoulder.


	2. Mordred and Merlin, hiding.... In a tree?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got great feedback and have decided to continue this story. :D
> 
> Please read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg my writing is so weird. XP

Mordred did his best to put pressure on the wound but it was to bad. "Morgana!" Mordred called as he attempted to hold more pressure. Merlin gasped in pain. "Sorry. I'm sorry. All will be fine, Love." Mordred kissed here forehead. 

Morgana hurried to their side and dropped to her knees. "M-morgana, we need to do this." Mordred said quickly. "Do what?" Arthur asked from the other side of the cell. "What?" Morgana looked at the others nervously. "We could use medicine." Morgans suggested weakly. "You know medicine cannot heal a wound like this." Mordred whispered quietly. "Please." Mordred begged. "Y-ou do not have to. It's alright, I'll be fine-" Merlin protested weakly. Morgana bit her lip and nodded. "Someone guard the door. Please don't hate us." Morgana said quietly. "What are you talking about?" Arthur asked. "Just guard the door." Morgana said meekly. Like she was killing Merlin rather than saving her. Gwaine and Elian stood at the door and watched.

Morgans placed her hands on Merlins's wound and Mordred placed his hands on top of hers. "Triathordor." Morgans whispered and her eyes glowed gold.


	3. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana and Mordred take a huge risk to save their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for chapter three!

As Mordred and Morgana's eyes glowed gold all of the knights did a very bad job at pretending I be surprised. Merlin' wound slowly closed until there was nothing but a scar. And all the knights acted at once. They drew their swords and pointed them at... Each other?! 

"I know this looks bad-"

"Just let me explain-"

"They're not bad people-"

"Step back!-"

"Stay behind me!-"

Arthur actually laughed. "THAT was your secret? Dear god the fact that you three have magic is obvious as the fact that Percival is tall! Or that Gwaine's hair looks stupid!"


End file.
